


let me be the one to save you

by SemperAeternumQue



Series: Bulletproof Hearts, Bulletproof Lives [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trauma, YES this a fix-it fic, but you can understand this without having read the others, i am literally so fucking soft for found family, i have emotions about cherri cola and it shows, makes more sense if you've read my other fics about cherri, no beta we die like the fab four, seriously there's a lot of blood in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Cherri Cola comes with the Fabulous Four to rescue the Girl, and everything hurts just a little bit less.Aka I have feels about the Four's deaths and I wanted things to be happy for once. There's a lot of pain too though, don't worry :))).
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Bulletproof Hearts, Bulletproof Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884481
Comments: 37
Kudos: 22





	1. They Took Motorbaby

**Author's Note:**

> What's up y'all, I had a lot of emotions and somehow what was supposed to be a oneshot turned into a 4k multi-chapter fic. It's all written, but because I like to torture you guys, I'll be posting the second two chapters later on. Please do heed the warnings in the tags- most of them are for the second chapter, but do be careful. This was also minimally edited, mostly editing as I went along, so sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> Also, for clarity:  
> Cherri Cola - he/him  
> Dr. Death Defying -he/him  
> Jet Star - he/him and they/them, uses they/them more often  
> Party Poison - they/them  
> Fun Ghoul - xe/xem and he/him, prefers xe/xem  
> Kobra Kid - he/him  
> Show Pony - ey/em  
> Motorbaby/the Girl - she/her  
> NewsAGoGo - she/her
> 
> Now without further ado, I present to you...a mess of feels!

They hear about the Girl being taken before the Fabulous Four even arrive at Dr. Death Defying’s radio station. Show Pony brings the dreadful news, lacking eir usual grin as ey tells Cherri Cola and Dr. Death Defying what went on. Motorbaby was captured by Better Living Industries and the Fabulous Four were injured in the clap.

Dr. Death Defying and Cherri Cola look at each other and know this is the beginning of the end.

Cherri is sitting in the corner of the room, trying not to think about what will happen now, when the Four walk in the door.

The first thing out of Party Poison’s mouth is “They took Motorbaby.”

“I know,” D says. Cherri admires his calm as Poison clenches their fists.

“We’re getting her back.”

“I know.”

There’s no point in trying to talk the fabulous killjoys out of this. All of them know that the Four will walk into Battery City to get the Girl back, and all of them know the Four won’t walk back out of Battery City.

“How can we help?” Dr. Death Defying asks.

“We need info. Where she is. How to get there. Weaknesses in Batt City. Anythin’ you can find.”

D nods, and the next several hours are spent planning. Cherri watches from this corner, unwilling to help his friends plan a mission that will kill them. He knows they’ll go with or without his help, and he knows that he should give them the best chance of success, but he can’t bring himself to help send them to their deaths.

Eventually, Jet Star makes their way over to him as the rest fight over what entrance would be the best to use, settling on the seat next to him.

Cherri watches them bite their lip, looking much less sure than usual. “Hey, Cherri, I hate to ask this, but-“

He knows what they’re going to say before they do. “I don’t fight.”

Jet’s face is pleading. “Please, Cola, I-“ he twists his hands together. “I was the best shot of the four, but now…”

Cherri knows what comes after that too as Jet fiddles with their eye patch. “But now you’re missing depth perception.”

“Exactly. Now I can’t shoot even half as well as I used to, and we’re about to go on the most dangerous mission of our lives. Dr. D says you’re the best shot in the desert, and-“ They look away. “If I can’t help my crew with my own skill, I’m getting help for them whatever way I can.”

Cherri is silent for a moment longer, thinking the other’s words over. On one hand, the four are young, far too young to die. If they die and it’s his fault, he won’t be able to live with himself. On the other, he can already feel the memories rising up to choke him, and he doesn’t know if he can bring himself to fight again.

Jet’s shoulders slump, and, ultimately, that’s what tips the scales.

If there’s one thing in the world that Cherri Cola hates more than having to fight, it’s hurting the people he loves.

So as Jet stands, slow and sad, and makes to go to the rest of their crew, Cherri reaches out and snatches his wrist. “Jet, wait.”

The fragile hope on their face breaks his heart. “I’ll do it.”

“Really?” Their voice mirrors their face, the faintest bit of hope creeping through the fragile tone.

“Yes. I’ll go with you to Battery City.”

It doesn’t matter that it’s been years upon years since he last saw Battery City, it doesn’t matter that he wishes he never has to use a ray gun again, it doesn’t matter that he can already feel the blood coating his hands again. The safety of his friends--of his family--will always come first.

Jet breathes a sigh of relief, and Cherri is once again violently reminded of how young he is. How young they all are. They’re all teenagers, hardly older than he was the first time a ray gun was shoved into his hands. 

That thought fills him with greater certainty that he made the right choice as Jet leads him over to the rest of the group, who are still furiously debating.

“Guys.”

Everyone continues to argue. 

“Guys,” they say again, sounding very tired. “Cola is coming with us.”

“Cola?” Kobra Kid snorts incredulously. “Really?”

It takes all of Cherri’s effort not to flinch. “I’m a better shot than any of you. You’ll need that in Battery City.” He doesn’t want to sound arrogant, but he _is_ one of the best. Always has been. He used to resent that, given how much shit it got him into, but if his prowess with a ray gun can save his friends, it will be worth every bit of it.

Thankfully, Kobra backs down at that, and Fun Ghoul doesn’t say anything about it. 

Party Poison looks him over, strangely searching despite having known Cherri for years. Cherri tries not to wince, but it still hurts as Poison says “You better be able to shoot as good as you promise.”

“I can.”

“He can,” Dr. Death Defying puts in, and Cherri is grateful for the backup even if he can feel D’s intense gaze on him. 

Finally, Poison nods as if to say ‘welcome to the team’. Jet Star quickly fills him in on the plan, and eventually the fabulous four are being shooed off with a firm “You need to sleep, or you’ll be no use,” From Dr. Death Defying.

Speaking of D, the second the teenagers leave, he turns to Cherri. “You’re going with them?” It would be a neutral question if the worry and disapproval in his voice weren’t so clear.

“I’m going with them.”

“You’re not going to come back,” the other DJ warns. “If you go, you may well die.”

“If I don’t, all of them _will_ die.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do! I can’t let them die if it’s in my power to save them.”

“And what about your own life? What about you?”

“I-“ Cherri suddenly understands exactly why Dr. Death Defying is trying to keep him from going. “D, it’s not the Analog Wars anymore. I’m not the person I was then. I might be going into a dangerous situation, but I’m not throwing myself headfirst at the danger anymore.”

“I know. But I also know that you don’t care about your life half as much as the rest of us do.”

He hesitates for a moment because it’s true, the people he cares about come first. But- “It’s different. I have friends now.”

“You had me, even back then,” D points out dryly.

“I have family now,” Cherri corrects himself. “I’m not going to go around leaving you or Newise or Show Pony, not if I can help it.”

“I’m still going to worry.”

“I know. But…I’m not going to die. And even if I did, it’s not worth letting four teenagers die just to save my life.”

Dr. Death Defying visibly winces. “Your life is worth more than you think, Cherri.”

“But it’s not worth theirs.”

The other sighs, but doesn’t try to argue. “Just be careful, and come home safe.”

“I will,” Cherri says.

They both know that’s a promise he can’t keep.


	2. Red Like Anger, Red Like Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri Cola and the Fabulous Four go to rescue the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, good morning everyone! I have absolutely 0 patience and impulse control, so I'm posting this chapter today instead of tomorrow (which was my plan).
> 
> This is the chapter that most of the warnings in the tags are for, so please be careful. There's blood (like, a lot of blood), injury, and violence. Additionally, some flashbacks, past character death, and generally just not a good time for anyone. Please please be careful if any of those things are triggering or upsetting to you.
> 
> This is also the chapter that doesn't make a lot of sense if you haven't read my earlier fics about Cherri Cola-the short of it is that he had a sister who was recruited to be an exterminator, and they ended up on opposite sides of the analog wars. They ended up fighting each other near the end, since she didn't recognize him, and Cherri believes he was the one to kill her.
> 
> Pronoun guide:  
> Cherri Cola - he/him  
> Dr. Death Defying -he/him  
> Jet Star - he/him and they/them, uses they/them more often  
> Party Poison - they/them  
> Fun Ghoul - xe/xem and he/him, prefers xe/xem  
> Kobra Kid - he/him  
> Show Pony - ey/em  
> Motorbaby/the Girl - she/her  
> NewsAGoGo - she/her

It takes another few days before they’ve gathered enough information to set out, or rather, another few days before Party Poison threatens to leave with or without the necessary planning. None of them dare argue with Poison at the present moment, and so the four and Cherri Cola pile into the Trans Am that day, early in the morning. Cherri finds himself squashed into the backseat between Jet Star and Fun Ghoul, realizing with a pang that this is the Girl’s usual seat. He has no idea how they’re supposed to cram all six of them into the car after they rescue her, assuming all goes to plan, but it’s highly possible they won’t even have to worry about that. Or even if they do get the Girl and get out, it’s not unlikely that at least one of the people on this mission won’t make it back to the Trans Am.

Poison drives like a maniac, even more so than they usually do. Cherri tries not to bang into Jet or Ghoul much, but he still manages to get an elbow to the side and hit his head on Jet’s shoulder.

He doesn’t even need his ray gun yet as they burst through the barrier, plowing through the draculoids in their way, but he puts a hand on it anyways. The cold, white walls of Battery City bring back far more bad memories than good, and he finds himself on guard in a way that he rarely ever is in the desert.

They climb out of the car, exchanging only a few quick words to confirm their plan one more time as they stride towards their planned entrance. It’s quiet, almost too quiet, the air filled with anticipation. The rain pounds down around them and Cherri’s heart pounds alongside it as the first bli operatives raise their guns to shoot.

The fabulous four take them down without hesitation, quick enough that Cherri barely has time to raise his ray gun and get a single shot in as they force their way inside. Poison instantly kneels to hug the Girl, desperately clinging to her as if it’s their last goodbye--for all any of them know, it might be--and Cherri stands lookout with Jet, Kobra and Ghoul, watching the last dracs fall.

And suddenly they're not dracs anymore, it’s an exterminator and she’s lying on the ground and there’s blood pooling around her, red red red like the cherries he and his sister snacked on as children. And the fierce grin that always split her face is gone and it’s his fault, it’s all his fault, his ray gun took away that grin forever-

Jet Star is shaking his shoulder. “Cherri, we have to get out of here.”

It takes him a moment to push the memories aside, but he nods and falls into place behind the Fabulous Four as the Girl leads them out of the facility. Everything about the building is sterile and clean and the opposite of the group of killjoys who walk its halls, searching for an exit as they try to avoid the bli operatives who are looking out for them. The hallways seem nearly endless, and although no one says it, he knows they can all feel the fear of ‘what if we can’t get out’ pressing in on them. 

Just as they finally near what finally seems to be an exit, the back of Cherri’s neck prickles, and he turns in time to see Korse leading far too many dracs to count towards them. The icy wrath in Korse’s eyes is terrifying, and he forces himself to lift his ray gun even as the white hallway of today blurs with the dark battlefield of his memory and the person before him shifts from a harsh-faced man dressed like he wants a vampire to bite him to a girl with cold fire in her eyes.

Laser blasts cut through the air as they fight what feels like (and very well could be) an entire squadron of dracs, more than even the most famous killjoys of all time and the desert’s best sharpshooter can take on. They begin to be overwhelmed, and Cherri's entire vision turns to red as Korse shoves his friend against the wall, red like anger and red like blood, the color of cherry soda and lipgloss and Party Poison’s hair. 

His shot hits Korse in the back, and Korse’s own shot goes wide, hitting Poison’s collarbone instead of their head. They wince and slump to the ground as another lucky shot catches them in the side, but they’re alive. Korse isn’t, or maybe he is, but there’s too much red clouding Cherri’s vision to tell and he can barely think with memories rushing his head.

Loud laughter and cherry-flavored candies and the scream she uttered as she fell. Chess games and origami and a still, lifeless body belonging to ‘the other side’, as if every person on that battlefield wasn’t merely a teen trying to stand up for what they believed in or was told was right. Sunlight and smiles and blank, staring eyes that had once held a spark of life, now gone forever because of him. 

In some distant corner of his mind, he registers that he’s still shooting, instincts forged in the fire of war serving him well as the dracs around them fall. Kobra is holding his sibling, their red hair spilling across his arm like blood, and Jet is holding Motorbaby, cradling her to their chest. Both of them run, and Fun Ghoul shuts the door behind them instead of following, trapping xemself and Cherri in with the dracs. 

This is their last stand. Ghoul knows it and he knows that xe knows. Neither of them care a bit as they take shot after shot at the dracs, hearing the Trans Am pull away with a screech. They’re safe, Kobra and Poison and Jet are safe and back with the Girl. That’s all that matters now.

But as Ghoul flinches from a stun shot, Cherri finds that he _does_ care. He cares about their lives because Ghoul is too young to die. Because he’s got so many things to live for. His words to Dr. Death Defying weren’t a lie; there are so many reasons for Cherri to live. So he does what anyone would do: he grabs Ghoul and jumps, propelling the two of them through the glass of the now-locked door. It shatters around them easily, and they roll across the concrete as Cherri holds the smaller killjoy tightly and uses himself to shield xem from the worst of the impact. Every shard of glass that pierces his skin is matched by a stab of pain from the memories that haven’t left, but he ignores both kinds of hurt as Dr. Death Defying’s van pulls up. They stumble towards it frantically, D reaching out to pull Ghoul into the van as Cherri half-collapses into it and Show Pony covers their backs with a few well-placed shots. NewsAGoGo steps on the gas the second everyone is safely inside, sending the van flying forward. Cherri winces as all of his wounds scream in agony, but Ghoul looks like xe’s doing even worse, blood spreading from his side and leg as xe slumps on the floor.

The last things Cherri Cola sees before he loses consciousness are Dr. Death Defying’s concerned face and the brilliant red of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I PROMISE THE LAST CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR THIS ONE
> 
> SERIOUSLY I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER PLEASE DON'T KICK MY ASS
> 
> This was way too much fun to write but it was even more fun watching everyone worry in the tags/comments, given that I did make myself pretty sad with some of it.


	3. Everything Is Going To Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri Cola wakes up, makes some mildly ill-advised choices, and finally gets a fucking hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot okay, folks! I managed to hold off over twenty-four hours on posting this one, but I figured I wouldn't leave you in suspense any longer. So without further ado, please have the chapter that I've been promising will make up for the other two! No big warnings for this one, but there is brief and non-graphic mentions of stitches and injuries.
> 
> Pronoun Guide:  
> Cherri Cola - he/him  
> Dr. Death Defying -he/him  
> Jet Star - he/him and they/them, uses they/them more often  
> Party Poison - they/them  
> Fun Ghoul - xe/xem and he/him, prefers xe/xem  
> Kobra Kid - he/him  
> Show Pony - ey/em  
> Motorbaby/the Girl - she/her  
> NewsAGoGo - she/her

When Cherri Cola wakes up again, he’s in a room he doesn’t recognize. The walls are whitewashed and plain, and his first thought is that he was captured on the mission to Battery City. Why they didn’t simply slap a drac mask on him is anyone’s guess, but the more pressing question is if the fabulous four made it safely out with the Girl.

Which he has no way of finding out. Great.

After a moment, he notices that the bed he’s lying in creaks, and the paint of the walls is far too chipped to be Battery City. Not to mention the thin layer of dust and sand coating everything, which confirms that this must be the desert. He struggles to sit up, sending shoots of pain through what feels like a hundred small cuts and bruises. Abruptly, he remembers what happened; Poison getting shot, Jet running with Motorbaby, smashing through that glass wall with Ghoul, Dr. Death Defying coming to save them in the van, all of it comes rushing back.

Cherri pushes himself further up, since knowing what happened at the bli building still doesn’t answer the question of exactly where he is, and carefully swings his legs over the side of the bed. His jacket, mask, and ray gun are gone, making him feel strangely vulnerable, but that’s not going to stop him.

What does ultimately stop him is the fact that he gets to his feet and immediately almost passes out. His head is spinning badly enough that he has to sit right back down, making the bedsprings creak even more as he tries to catch his breath. He must have gotten hurt worse than he thought, given his inability to even stand.

After a few moments, footsteps sound in the hall and then a tall, dower-faced person wearing the symbol of a medic walks in. They look Cherri Cola up and down, pursing their lips. “You’re awake already.”

“How long has it been?”

“Only a few hours. Did you try t’ get up?”

“I have to find my friends,” Cherri defends himself.

“Your friends are safe. You’re in the hospital in Zone 2,” They add. “Your friend, DJ Dr. Death Defying, brought you an’ another kid in.”

Cherri blinks, mildly baffled at being grouped in with Fun Ghoul as a ‘kid’. “I’m twenty-eight.”

“Sorry, you an’ a teenager in.”

“Is xe okay? And what about the other members of the fab four?”

“Xe will be fine, xe’s no worse off than you were. Xyr crewmates are all fine as well, although the redhead was in critical condition for a while.” They peel off the bandages on his arm and start examining a long cut he doesn’t remember getting, which is now neatly stitched. “Your friends said your name is Cherri Cola?”

He nods and regrets the movement as his head aches. “That’s me.”

The medic nods in return. “I’m Senior Medic Dowdy, pleased t’ meet you.” Their voice is professional, but they have the rough accent of someone who either grew up in the Zones or has lived here a long while. 

Cherri manages to sit quietly as they check on varying slashes, which he assumes are from throwing himself through a glass door. That really was not his smartest idea.

Finally, they’re finished, and he dares open his mouth again. “Can I see my friends?”

“Only the ones who can walk on their own, ‘m not having you up and walking just yet. You lost a lot of blood.” Their voice softens slightly. “I’ll go get them, you stay right here.”

Ten minutes later, Jet Star enters and immediately goes to throw their arms around Cherri. He winces as his varying injuries scream out, but he doesn’t even think about pushing them away. While Jet Star is by far the most open of the Fabulous Four about expressing affection verbally, they’re restrained with physical affection. They’ll return hugs, but rarely initiate them, unless they think one of their crewmates needs one. And they never hug like this, raw and scared with no warning. So even though they’re taller than him by not an insignificant amount, Cherri holds them gently and lets them fall apart for a moment as they cling to him.

“Thank you,” Jet mumbles. “Thank you for coming with us. Thank you for saving Poison. Thank you for getting hurt to save Ghoul. Thank you.”

“Of course. You’re my friends. I’m always going to try to help,” he promises, and that’s a promise he can keep.

They let out a small sniffle. “Love you, Cola.”

“Love you too, Jet.”

It ends up being another day before Poison even wakes up, and another couple after that before Cherri is healed enough to go see them. During those days, he sees the Girl, who gives him sweet, little-kid hugs and whispers “thank you, Cola”, and Newsie, who gives him a ridiculous amount of shit for almost dying but grins fondly and says “I knew you’d make it, you lucky fucker.” Show Pony somehow manages to smuggle a cherry-flavored lollipop into the hospital for him (where ey got it is anyone’s guess), and gives him almost as much shit as Newsie for almost dying. Cherri just smiles, knowing that it’s eir way of saying that ey cares.

Dr. Death Defying also comes to visit, and the first words out of his mouth as he wheels in the door are “Never do that again. You could have died!”

Cherri almost laughs at how on-brand it is for D that the first thing he does after they’re reunited is scold Cherri for nearly dying. “I love you too, you worrier.”

D sighs. “I love you, even if you gave everyone a fright.”

“I did promise I would come back.”

“I didn’t believe you.”

Cherri knows. It wasn’t a promise he was sure he could keep either, but he’s certainly glad he did.

Although everyone else is able to visit, he doesn’t get to see Fun Ghoul, Party Poison, or Kobra Kid until he can walk on his own. While Kobra is mainly uninjured, he refuses to leave Poison’s side, and Cherri understands that.

The day Cherri finally goes to visit Party Poison is also the first time he sees Ghoul since the two of them were buying the rest time to run. 

Actually, xe almost runs into him outside of Poison’s hospital room. “Oh! Cola!”

“Hey, Ghoul,” Cherri offers with a smile.

Xe fiddles with xyr hands. “Thanks for. Y’know. Savin’ me and all.”

“You did just as much,” he gently reminds xem.

“Yeah, but you didn’t _have_ t’ throw yourself through a glass door an’ use your body to shield me from the glass.”

There’s no way he can possibly express, not with any words in his vocabulary, how impossible it would have been to stand by and not do something to help xem. Instead, he just gives Ghoul another small smile and hopes that his true meaning comes across. “I was only doing my best to help.”

Ghoul shakes xyr head. “Dr. D would say you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“D is very kind, but really I was just doing what I could.”

He swears xe rolls xyr eyes at him as he opens the door and finally gets to see the last two members of the Fabulous Four. Poison looks much smaller and much younger than normal, sprawled out on the bed, but their playful grin is firmly set on their face, and most importantly, they’re alive. The rest of the crew is already arrayed around them; Jet Star is standing next to them, Kobra Kid sits on the bed by their other side, and Motorbaby is snuggled up next to them. Dr. Death Defying is sitting next to Jet, and Newsie grins from the corner, where she’s sitting with Pony. 

“Cola! Up and walking, I see.”

“Slowly, but yes.”

“So I shouldn’t tackle-hug you.”

“Not unless you want to tear some of these stitches, no.”

She laughs and comes to give him a gentle hug. “I think the venom siblings have something to say to you. _Right_ , Poison, Kobra?”

Kobra huffs a sigh. “Sorry we were assholes to you when you offered to help.”

“Yeah, we were scared for Motorbaby, but you didn’t deserve t’ be treated like a stranger,” Poison contributes.

It’s rare to hear either of them apologize for anything, so he has a feeling that there was some convincing from Newsie and D involved, but it’s an apology nonetheless. “It’s okay. You were scared and separated from someone you love, and I’m not exactly known for being a fighter.”

“’M really glad you were there,” Poison mumbles. “Kobes says you kicked Korse’s ass.”

“Swear jar!” Jet reminds as Cherri winces. 

“I don’t know about that, but I did my best.”

“That’s good enough for us,” Ghoul puts in. 

Cherri isn’t supposed to stand for too long, so they let him sit on the other side of the bed from Kobra, and Ghoul perches on the foot of the bed alongside Pony as Dr. Death Defying wheels close enough for Cherri Cola to lean a little on him, and NewsAGoGo and Jet Star do their utmost to gather all seven of the rest into a hug. And even though it all still hurts a bit, and even though there’s a long fight ahead of them, for those few minutes, surrounded by the people who have become his family, it feels like everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Did I fulfill my promise? Let me know what you thought, if you have strong thoughts on the matter, either here or on tumblr! (my url is @always-and-forever-a-killjoy, please come talk to me I'm lonely)
> 
> Also I hope no one minded the inclusion of my oc Dowdy- I have a whole backstory and friend group and character development for them so I couldn't resist having them meet Cherri.
> 
> Oh and poor Jet is not having a good time this chapter; they blamed themself for Cherri getting hurt since they were the one who asked him to come along.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Concerns? Commentary? Complaints? Send it all to me in the comments or over on tumblr @always-and-forever-a-killjoy!


End file.
